


Hold Me Tight

by polarispluie



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eliott is very obvious, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, What else is new, or it might be just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie
Summary: Eliott just really loves holding Lucas, and Lucas isn’t complaining





	Hold Me Tight

The gang was sprawled all over the living room of Lucas’ apartment after a chill day of beers and video games. Everyone had decided that putting on a movie and relaxing was the best thing at the late hour, seeing as they had been at the brunette’s place for about 6 hours by now. Basile and Arthur were laying on their stomachs on the floor, Yann took the chair while Eliott and Lucas were on the couch.

“Who the fuck would pick Gretchen as their name? You can literally pick any name you want and you pick _Gretchen_.” Basile mumbled through a mouth full of popcorn.

“First of all, ew, swallow your food you fucking troll. Second of all, it’s a movie about a schizophrenic boy who takes orders from a six foot bunny, and you’re worried about the girl’s _name_?” Arthur threw a kernel at the other boy’s head, which started a mini war with the buttery snack flying throughout the living room. Lucas looked on and shook his head at his friends, huffing out a laugh before turning to Eliott next to him.

Eliott still looked a bit exhausted from his last depressive episode, he had been out of it for almost a week by now but there were still dark circles under his eyes, his irises still a bit glazed over.

“Hey, you good?” Lucas leaned closer to the boy and lowered his voice. Eliott turned towards him and smiled, “Still a bit tired but I’m fine, it wasn’t too bad this time.” Lucas nodded his head and gave a smile before breaking out into a yawn.

“You want me to tell everyone you’re heading off to bed?” Eliott softly spoke as he pushed his hand through Lucas’ hair. Lucas shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times before digging his fists into them.

Lucas sluggishly shook his head again before glancing at Eliott, “I’m good, we basically just started the movie. Besides, I don’t mind staring at Jake Gyllenhaal in exchange of sleep.” He gave a cheeky smile as Eliott huffed a laugh through his nose and ruffled his best friend’s hair.

The two fell into a drowsy silence as Eliott continued to rake his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Lucas sighed and leaned into the touch, his eyes beginning to flutter shut, all senses zeroing in on his best friend putting him to sleep with the hand to his head.

Eliott turned his head to ask Lucas something, his features turning soft when he was faced with a sleeping boy. He gazed at his friend, his heart tugging at the sight of smooth skin bathed in the light of the tv and the sound of soft snores coming from the petal lips. He smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss into the unruly hair before tugging Lucas into his chest.

He adjusted the blanket, cocooning both of them in warmth before settling back to watch the movie that he missed a good five minutes of just staring at Lucas.

When he felt eyes on him he turned to see Yann, watching with a soft expression. When Eliott caught his eye, the other smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a scoff and a middle finger in his direction. Yann just let out a breathy laugh before turning back to bug Basile and Arthur with continuous kicks to their sides, whines erupting from the both of them.

Eliott grew tired after some time, still recovering from his last down. He slowly began to adjust himself to lay down and pulled Lucas on top of him, earning a grunt and a small whine.

Eliott froze all movements, glancing down at the boy to see if he had woken up. Lucas hummed before burying his face into the warm chest underneath him, small snores continuing shortly after. The older boy relaxed and pressed another kiss into the other’s hair, wrapping his arms around him before slipping into sleep.

Lucas woke up to a strong grip around his waist and the feeling of a rising and falling chest beneath him. Still disoriented and sleepy, he rubbed his face into the surface beneath him until a grumble came from above him.

Eliott stretched out with a yawn, almost dislodging Lucas from on top of him. He peered down at the body on his chest and gave a drowsy smile.

Lucas’ face grew red and he pushed himself up on Eliott’s chest, “Fuck, sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?” He rubbed his eyes and sat back between Eliott’s legs.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. You looked really fucking tired.” That caused Lucas to groan and cover his face.

“Oh god, sorry. You should’ve just- I don’t know, pushed me off or some shit.”

Eliott shook his head and tugged Lucas back to him, letting out a grunt at the impact to his chest. “Jesus Lulu, it’s fine. Now shut the fuck up because it’s 5:30 in the morning and I _will_ end someone’s life if i’m awake for another second.” Lucas glared at him and shook his head.

“Let me up.”

“No, shush.”

“Eliott let me _go_.”

“Shhh, I’m going to sleep.”

“You fucking goblin, I swear to god-“

“I’m asleep.”

Lucas let out a huff and smacked Eliott’s cheek once, making him grunt before wrapping his friend up in his arms once again. Lucas thunked his head back onto Eliott’s chest before shutting his eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

 Lucas tapped his foot and scrolled through his phone as he sat on the bus. He tried to distract himself with twitter and instagram before giving up and shoving his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. He leaned his head against the window, bringing his hand up to his lips and biting the skin around his nails.

It’s not that he didn’t want to see his mama, he missed her so much. He was swamped with guilt for not having visited her any sooner. Classes had kept him busy and he was with the boys and helping Eliott with his episode and- he groaned. He definitely could have made time to see her. He was just so _exhausted_ all the time.

As they pulled up to his stop, he ran a hand over his face before heaving himself off the seat and towards the door of the bus. He sent a small _thank you_ to the driver before stepping off and heading in the direction of the clinic.

Lucas got to the entrance, stopping to gather himself. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket to bring out his phone. He turned it on, saw a message and opened it.

**#1 Idiot (Eliott)**

_Take a deep breath you’ll be ok lulu_

**Lulu 💕**

_❤️❤️_

He pocketed his phone again, drummed his fingers against his thigh and stepped through the doors.

Lucas remembers the first time he stepped into this place, young and scared, his mama empty and barely present. He remembers hugging her as tight as he could, whispering into her hair that she was going to be okay, that this was temporary. He remembers pulling back and looking into her blank stare as a nurse came, taking his mother’s arm and guiding her to her new residence. He remembers leaving and waiting until he got outside to break down, his head full and his heart empty. He remembers _everything_.

It’s been so long, years, since then, but he still remembers the feeling of that day when he looks at the meticulously placed chairs and pristine white walls. The feeling of his life finally falling apart.

Lucas willed his hands to stop shaking as he went up to the front desk, waiting for the receptionist to notice him. She looked up at him with a smile, “Hi Lucas, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you.” She didn’t realize how that made his stomach curl with guilt.

He gave a small, tight lipped smile and nodded, “Yeah, sorry, classes and exams and- yeah.” He looked down at the counter, tracing a crack in it, avoiding the sympathetic gaze directed at him.

“Lucas, I’m not going to lie. She- your mom hasn’t been the best lately. It’s okay for you to see her if you want to. Maybe it’ll be good for her.” Lucas nodded and let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, I’ll- I’d like to see her.” The receptionist nodded and made a quick call. Lucas went and sat in one of the plush chairs, waiting for one of the nurses to lead him to his mom’s room. His leg bounced as his name was called and was led through a door.

When he got to his mom’s room, he sucked in a breath at the sight. His mama was laying in her bed facing the door, her platinum hair greasy and disarray, her eyes unfocused and vacant. He stepped into the room, walking over and situating himself in the chair beside her.

Her eyes slid over to him, but no reaction came. “Hi mama.” Lucas kept his voice low, “How are you?”

“I’m being punished Lucas.” Her voice barely above a whisper. Lucas eyes welled up as he reached for his mother’s hand and cradled it in his.

“Punished? For what mama?” Lucas voice was shaky, his throat closing up from the tears threatening to fall.

His mom looked into his eyes again, “I’ve sinned so much, baby. So, so much.” Her blue eyes became glassy with tears.

Lucas shook his head and brought her hand to his chest, “No mama. You’re okay. You’re doing so good. You’re not being punished mama.” The tears finally slid down his cheeks and he his the frail hand he was holding. His mama gently took her hand back and gently brushed his tears away.

“My sweet boy, don’t cry. I’ll pray and pray until He forgives me. For being a bad wife and mother.” Lucas sat there, tears silently slipping down his face as he continuously whispered, _You’re perfect, mama, perfect_. He took his mother’s hand back into his and stroked it until she fell asleep.

He placed her hand back in the bed, stood on shaky legs, gave his mother’s head a quick kiss, and quickly walked out of the room and the clinic. He was shaking by the time he got outside, whipping his phone out of his pocket and sending a message with shaky fingers.

**Lulu 💕**

_Eliott?_

_Eli_

_Can I come over_

_Please_

_I need you_

**#1 Idiot (Eliott)**

_The door will be open_

Lucas sprinted to the bus stop, stepped inside and threw himself onto a seat. The bus ride felt too long, his lungs and chest feeling tighter with every passing minute. When he got to the stop he wanted, he ran out the doors and straight to Eliott’s complex. He slid past a person coming out and took two steps at a time until he reached his friend’s door. He swung the door open, searching for Eliott and finding him the kitchen.

The other boy locked eyes with him, his face falling when he saw the state that Lucas was in. The shorter let out a choked sob and crashed his body against Eliott’s. He clutched the back of Eliott’s shirt and shoved his face into his shoulder, letting go and sobbing into the soft fabric.

Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas, one going around his waist and the other around his shoulder so he could place his hand into the messy hair and hold him there. He swayed them and softly started shushing his friend, “It’s okay Lulu. You’re okay, I’m here. I’m not letting you go. You’re safe.”

Eliott kissed the top of his head, staying there until Lucas was just sniffling. He pulled back and attached Lucas to his side before leading him to his bedroom, letting Lucas crawl onto the bed and climbing in next to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around his friend again and pulled Lucas to himself.

Lucas buried his face into his neck, sniffling, his breathing shuddery. Eliott ran his hand up and down Lucas’ arm, pressing small kisses into his head. “Did something happen?” Lucas took a moment before pulling back slightly, bringing his fingers up to curl into the front of Eliott’s shirt.

“She was so out of it this time, Eliott. She kept saying that she sinned and was being punished,” tears began to fall down his face once more, “she was fine last time, she was _good_. I shouldn’t have waited so long to see her. She looked so empty, she didn’t look like my mom, she didn’t-” his throat closed up, making it impossible to continue.

Eliott brought his hand up to Lucas’ face, rested it on his cheek and brushed his tears away, “Lucas, it’ll be okay. She’s gone through this before and she always gets better, everytime. She’ll be okay, and you will too. She’s your mother and she’ll always come back to you, just like me. We’ll always come back, no matter what.”

Eliott pressed a kiss to Lucas’ forehead, the younger’s heart unclenching a little as he nodded. “Just- Can I stay? I don’t- _can’t_ be alone right now.”

“You don’t have to ask. Sleep a little, I’m not going anywhere.” Lucas sighed and placed his head back in the crook of Eliott’s neck, falling asleep before he was wrapped back up into the comforting arms of his best friend.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Lucas’ visit to the clinic. He had gotten a call that his mom was doing better and wanted him to visit again. He agreed to visit her on the weekend and take her out to lunch.

Now, he and Eliott were leaned against a granite counter in someone’s kitchen. Around them were drunk and high students from the university, celebrating the end of exams and the end to another year. The boys had begged him to go and he finally gave in with a grumble and a roll of his eyes.

Eliott was laughing at the rest of the boys arguing over who got to take the last drink that they had before having to go find more. Lucas looked over to the boy and took in his crinkly eyes and hunched posture. He’d always thought Eliott was attractive since he met him in their joined required communications class, it’s just that now he’s been thinking about it a lot more.

He knows he’s always had more of a connection with Eliott than he’s had with any other person. He _knows_ there’s always been something unspoken between them, how quickly they got along and how casually affectionate they were. Lucas had always been close with his friends, not afraid to dole out hugs and _I love you_ ’s, but with Eliott it was different.

With Eliott, he felt safe, he felt cared for, he felt _more_. Having him there after what happened with his mother proved all of that.

He startled out of his thoughts when he was nudged by a pointy elbow. He looked up to see Yann with his head slightly tilted, “You good?” Lucas smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“Lulu! It’s the end of semester! We’re gonna do shots and you have no say.” Basile yelled, shoving a shot of something dark at Lucas. Lucas hesitated before shrugging and throwing it back, he deserved it after everything this past month.

Soon, after downing whatever his friends handed to him, he was buzzed. After a bit, the three heathens went off in search of weed, leaving the tipsy boy with Eliott. “Lucas, you’re so fucking gone.” Eliott laughed and wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulder.

Lucas shook his head and huffed, “Nope, I’m fine. I’m super sober, dude.” He detached himself from Eliott’s side and straightened up before swaying back and thumping the small of his back against the counter. Okay, maybe he wasn’t _completely_ sober, but he was still fine.

Eliott smiled and placed his arm back in its previous place, “Whatever you say Lulu.” Lucas looked up at the boy and smiled before bringing his hand up to pet his face, a bit too harsh for a ‘sober’ person.

“You’re so nice. Have I told you that? You’re nice and so pretty.” Lucas nuzzled his face into Eliott’s chest, sighing contently. Eliott melted, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist and running his hand through the brown hair.

Lucas craned his neck, setting his chin on Eliott’s chest while the other looked down at him. Lucas smiled and stood a bit on his tiptoes, “I want a kiss.” Eliott’s eyes widened a bit, his heart racing and his hand stopping it’s movement in Lucas’ hair.

Lucas stayed on his tiptoes, waiting for his request to be fulfilled, pouting when Eliott dipped his head to give a quick kiss to his forehead, “No, I want a real kiss.” he whined, setting himself back on his feet.

Eliott gave him a tender smile and brushed his hair away from his face, “Lulu, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Lucas huffed and smushed his face into the taller boy’s chest. He began to grumble incoherently until Eliott cupped his face and brought it up to hear.

“I know what I’m doing, I just want a kiss. I want to kiss your stupid, beautiful face all the time.” Eliott flushed, his lips stretching into a wide grin. Lucas scowled at him and hit him softly in the chest, “Don’t laugh at me, asshole.”

Eliott bit his lip to contain his smile and resumed petting Lucas’ hair, “Sorry, baby. I’ll stop.” Lucas’ face turned red at the pet name as he placed his head back on Eliott’s chest. “You wanna go, baby?” Eliott received a nod, “Okay, I’ll text the boys, let’s go.”

Eliott pulled out his phone, shooting a text to the groupchat before pulling his boy out of the house and back to his apartment. 

* * *

Lucas woke up with a groan, his headache surprisingly not too bad considering how much he had drank. He stretched and sat up, instantly recognizing Eliott’s room. He picked up his phone from the nightstand, seeing it was only a little past nine and set it back down.

He sighed and laid back down, noticing that he was in the bed alone. His eyes slipped shut and remained that way for a couple of minutes before they shot open again. Oh god, oh _god_ . Lucas slammed his face into the pillow, remembering the events from last night. He had tried to kiss Eliott, he tried to kiss his _best friend._

He started groaning into the pillow until he heard the door open and turned to see Eliott wearing a devilish smirk. “No, _no_ . Shut the _fuck_ up.” He prickled, slamming his face back into the pillow.

“I wasn’t saying anything.” He stepped over to the bed and sat next to the bundled up body, placing a hand on Lucas’ back and rubbing. Lucas sighed and turned his head, his eyes closing at the soothing feeling of Eliott’s hand.

They stayed there in silence until Lucas spoke up, “Sorry about last night. I- I don’t want to ruin shit.” His voice was quiet, his fingers tightening their grip on the blanket.

Eliott smiled down at him and hummed, “I gotta say, I didn’t mind.” Lucas whipped his head around to stare at Eliott, face growing pink when he saw the look the boy was giving him.

Lucas bit his lip and shook his head, “You don’t have to be so _nice_ about it. If it made you uncomfortable then just tell me.” Eliott sighed and retracted his hand, positioning himself to lay down beside Lucas.

He brought his hand up to stroke Lucas’ cheek, trying to catch his eye, “Lucas, the only reason I didn’t kiss the shit out of you last night was because you were drunk.”

Lucas’ blushed and looked back into Eliott’s stormy eyes. “You don’t want me to feel bad.” He looked away again, focusing on a loose thread in the blanket and fiddling with it.

Eliott shook his head, “Lucas, how are you this fucking oblivious? I haven’t been very subtle when it comes to how much I like you.” He chuckled as Lucas’ eyes popped out of his head. The smaller boy thunked his face back onto the pillow before Eliott turned it towards him again.

Both of them just looked at each other for a bit, taking the other in. Lucas was the first to start moving in, Eliott following a bit after.

It wasn’t much, just lips softly connecting and moving against each other. There were hands wandering, hearts rapidly beating, content sighs. Suddenly, Eliott began to giggle, causing Lucas to whine and pull away. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” Eliott began to stroke Luca’s cheekbones with both of his hands.

Lucas rolled his eyes and tried to bat the other’s hands away, “Don’t be so fucking cheesy.”

Eliott just smiled and shook his head, “I’m gonna be _fucking cheesy_ all I want, I’m dating the most beautiful boy ever.”

Lucas huffed, trying to contain a smile but his efforts were futile, “Dating? We said nothing about dating,” Eliott pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, “If you cuddle me and let me sleep then I’ll _consider_ a date.”

Eliott smiled and nodded, “My little cuddly baby.” He cooed and Lucas huffed.

“Don’t make me regret this, shithead.” Eliott softly laughed, pulled Lucas to him and wrapped himself around the other.

And, even though they’ve done this before, this time it felt so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in denial that everything may be eternally over so here ya go
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ [polarispluie](https://polarispluie.tumblr.com)


End file.
